


It's Been Fun

by Aelita (orphan_account)



Category: Interstella 5555
Genre: AU, AU where nobody dies, Awkward First Times, M/M, Mild Angst, Past Relationship(s), Slash, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shep gets dragged to a night club and encounters a few interesting strangers. One of them is pretty hot. Awkward crushes ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I proofread this enough, so it might not be the best thing ever but it will get better with each chapter ok

Shep sighed as he stared out of the car window, watching the trees flash by outside. He didn't want to come along, but his friends had insisted.

He had been living a pretty isolated life. On a typical day, he was far away from his home planet and lounging up in space. Not that it wasn't fantastic. He loved being surrounded by space and the serene feeling it gave him. But it could get lonely with nobody to talk to except for the guys down at Mission Control, and even then, those conversations were scarce.

How did he get here again? Right. His buddies, Io and Vega, had insisted they went out clubbing tonight. He wasn't sure how often they left the house, but with their short statures and dorky uniforms, he didn't exactly think they'd be getting lucky tonight. Not that he would, either, but at least he had changed clothes.

His outfit wasn't very flashy, which he was thankful for. Just a white button-down shirt with a nice purple jacket over top. He sure as hell hadn't planned on wearing sweatpants to a party, so he put on some dark jeans instead. 

They pulled up into the crowded driveway. He could already hear the beats from the building that made the pavement on the ground shake. Shep swallowed and subconsciously yanked on his shirt collar. Was he sweating already?

It was hard to make out what was going on in the room with all the flashing lights and individuals dancing. All the sensations were making him dizzy. Shep wondered exactly how people got drunk at these kinds of places when everything was already so overwhelming. He sat down at an empty chair by the bar to help compose himself. Glancing around, he spotted one man in particular caught his eye. 

Golden strands of hair were being tossed around carelessly by a younger-looking guy as he danced to the rhythm of the song. He couldn't help but let his mouth hang open a little, because those moves were impressive. And he certainly wasn't alone. He was surrounded by three other people, all talking with him and laughing about something. And in that moment, the man looked up, and him and Shep locked eyes.

Shep panicked and glanced away. Had he known that he was staring for the whole time? He hadn't been here for 15 minutes and he was already embarrassing himself. He rose up out of his seat, prepared to go find his friends and cling to them the whole time. But when he looked back in the man's direction, he was approaching him, and without his group.

Oh no. Did he think Shep was being creepy or something by staring? Probably. He forgot all about how attractive the blonde was and tried to focus on not getting his ass kicked tonight.

"Hey." The younger man said.

He glanced up at him, and they made eye contact again. The other man was smirking now, obviously attempting to coax him into a conversation.

"Hey..." Was his brilliant reply.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Um... I don't know. I didn't really want to come." He admitted.

Why was he so flustered? This kid was shorter than he was, and obviously a little younger. Shouldn't he be the one coming on to HIM in this situation?

"Ha. Well, I think you'll find that once you *actually* get on the floor and start moving, it's a little more fun. Come on." He held out his hand.

Shep's eyes grew wide at this, and he briefly considered rejecting this stranger's offer. But if he didn't dance a little, what was the point of coming? Vega and Io would tease him about it for sure. He held out a shaky hand and was pulled, a little forcefully, into the center of the floor. Immediately, the man pulled him a little too close towards his body.

"Wait!" He objected, lightly pushing him away.

"What? What's the matter?" He asked. He seemed genuinely confused, too.

"...Well, we're strangers."

"Right. I figured it was your first time here." The blonde said.

He was actually being pretty understanding. Shep had worried he might be more pushy, but it wasn't too bad. If he wasn't freaking out so much, he'd probably have been enjoying himself more.

"I'm Arpegius. What's your name, huh?"

"Shep." He replied, grinning a bit.

"...Did you just say your name was 'Shit'?"

"SHEP!" He yelled. He didn't realize the club music was being played so loudly over his voice.

Arpegius just smirked in reply, but then his expression softened.

"Well, just try and calm down. Everything's fine here."

With that, he pulled Shep in towards him again. They were so close that they were nearly touching, which made him slightly uncomfortable. Not that he wanted to admit it and look like an even bigger wuss than he probably already did.

"Relax," The younger man had kept saying.

He could feel Arpegius's breath on his neck, which made him inhale sharply. He could feel his hands getting shaky again and all of a sudden his legs weren't supporting him at all. He hadn't noticed how intimate the situation had felt, and now he was going to panic again and ruin everything. But then Arpegius wrapped his arms around his body, making it so Shep couldn't lose his balance if he had tried.

He gulped and tried to keep swaying in motion to the music. He was trying not to sigh out loud as the other man ground against him in time to the music. Arpegius stopped to kiss his neck, eliciting a quiet sigh from him. When he pulled back, Shep noticed the group he saw earlier.

Before he could say anything, Arpegius led him over to them

"This is my sister, Stella," the blonde explained, gesturing to a girl that was strikingly similar in appearance to him. If he didn't know any better, he'd have thought they were twins. Then the blonde pointed to two other men, one incredibly tall and the other incredibly... short. "This is Octave and that's Baryl." He explained.

Albeit a little disappointed that they had been interrupted, he greeted the others and introduced himself. But the next moment, his friends walked up, obviously piss-drunk.

"We-we need someone to drive us home..." Vega tried to say, slurring every other word.

"Okay, I get it." Shep said. This was pretty embarrassing with all his new friends standing right there.

He hurriedly rushed out with them, nodding at everyone else before getting outside and climbing into the driver's seat of the car. Shit. He hadn't bothered to get the guy's number or some other form of contact info, but he was definitely too prideful to walk back in there just to ask. He grunted angrily and drove to the apartment complex, listening to everyone in the backseat crack what were possibly the worst jokes of all time.

He was just lucky they weren't his roommates, because they were really immature, even if he did care about them enough to be their friend. When he got to his apartment, the events that had taken place over that last few hours cluttered his mind. He hadn't expected to dance at all, let alone with an attractive guy. How was he supposed to ever see him again when he knew nothing about him, except that he was a pretty good dancer? It was hopeless. There went his first chance of getting a date in a long time.

Frustrating as it was, he realized there was nothing he could do about it now. He laid down on his uncomfortable full-size mattress and quickly fell into a light sleep.


End file.
